Stay True
by CardcaptorCraze
Summary: Shortly after the events of Miracle Queen, everything slowly begins to untangle concerning the secret identities between two star crossed lovers, Marinette Dupain-Cheng and her unknowingly reciprocated crush, Adrien Agreste. But it's not just their relationship? they have to worry about, but the relationships surrounding them as well.
1. Chapter 1

**Stay True**

There are two types of people in this world: those who say "the early bird gets the worm"; and those who are total night owls.

We can all guess which side a crime fighting super heroine sides with.

It's daybreak, and Marinette's alarm clock is ringing like there really is no tomorrow. Typical day for the alter ego of the infamous Ladybug, Marinette Dupain Cheng; happily sound asleep as she dreams of her and her not-so-secret monster crush, Adrien Agreste.

Unfortunately…..Tikki doesn't share that side of life that her owner will happily succumb to.

Rubbing her eye, Tikki flies out of the jewelry box and over to Marinette, who is currently lying on her side. Annoyed, Tikki points out, "Marinette! Marinette, wake up! Can't you hear your alarm clock? It's so noisy!" with Tikki now covering her ears.

Still happily asleep, Marinette moans with her reply being, "Mmm…Adrien. Play me our song….just one more time…"

Sighing, head hung in defeat, Tikki says: "You're hopeless."

Still choosing to ignore her kwami, Marinette rolls over to her other side, now facing away.

Having more than her fair share of rude wake up calls, Tikki finds it high time to even the score. "Marinette~. What would Adrien say if saw you had enough drool to fill a pool?"

Marinette definitely heard that.

Bolting upright, eyes wide open, she flails her arms in response in an attempt to keep her balance, inevitable failing as she falls offside her bed screaming, "Waahhh! No! Don't look!"

Now having done exactly as how it was predicted, our dear heroine now lies face first on the floor, groaning in both pain and annoyance.

Now hearing her alarm clock (finally!), she looks over to see it ringing. And we all know what that means: "I'M GOING TO BE LATE FOR SCHOOL!" Looknig over to her kwami, she exclaims, "Tikki! Why didn't you shake me awake?"

In reply, Tikki just shakes her sweet little head and sighs.

Now on the run, with a bagel in her mouth, she rthinks ot herself, 'I can't be tardy again. This'll be the fourth time! I seriously should buy my dreams a stop watch…..'

Nearing the school, Marinette spots her BFF, Alya, waiting on the stairwell. Noticing, Alya waves, now yelling, "Marinette!"

Now on her hands and knees gasping for air, choking on the last bite of her bagel, she's going ot need a minute.

And knowing Marinette like the back of her hand, Alya steps forward with her arms crossed and says, "Let me guess. A secret getaway with Adrien again?"

Looking up, Marinette pants, "Don't judge me, Alya. It's not like you don't have any dreamy rendezvouzs with Nino."

Now with the both of them walking up the stairs to their classroom, Alya shoots back, "Haha, cute. But also different. Once you two become a hot item for real, I'll see your point."

Taking their seats, Marinette depresses herself. "It'll never happen. Adrien and me, we're both worlds apart. Not sure if I'll EVER get out of the friend zone. Especially since I can't even speak one full sentence around him."

Being the best friend that she is, Alya was the one person who could rescue her friend from that mindset. "Cheer up, girl. You have just as good a chance as any other girl. The only one standing in your way is YOU."

Laying her hand against her face, Marinette escapes into the land of daydreams as class begins.

(Lunch period)

With both Alya and Marinette choosing from their options what to eat, Marinette stands there with a blank stare, deep in thought.

With both being at the front of line currently, she thinks to herself, 'Alya's right. What chance do I have if I don't go for it? True love DOES NOT take a back seat for anything!'

"Uh, Marinette?" Marinette turns her head to the side, now looking at Alya who called out to her. "Huh, what?"

Laughing, Alya points out, "Girl, you can tell something big is on your mind when you grab cream of potato instead of tomato soup. You hate anything potato."

Not even bothering to check first, Marinette waves Alya off. "Don't be silly, Alya. I'd never-" Now looking down, cream of potato was about to reserve itself a spot on her lunch tray. Flipping out, Marinette puts it back in a rush. "EEEE!" Now pulling her hand back from the bowl of gruel, she could kick herself from not heeding Alya's warning firsthand.

Not being able to resist, Alya gloats. "You were saying? I know you!"

Waving the white flag, Marinette surrenders. "Ok, maybe I am spacing out." she says as she reaches for the last butterscotch pudding, "I just can't stop-" another hand touches hers. Cutting herself off, she looks to see Adrien reaching for the last butterscotch pudding as well.

Blushing, she back away into Alya. "A-A-Adrien! I-I di-di-didn't see you there!"

Smiling, he responds with, "Hey, Marinette. Sorry. Had no idea you were reaching for butterscotch too."

Averting his gorgeous green eyes, she continues to blush and act flustered. D-Do you….like butterscotch…?" After realizing what she just asked, she thinks, 'Duh! Of course he does. Why else would he want it?'

Not noticing anything unusual in her attitude, he simply replies, "Oh, yeah. It's my favorite. But lemon's just as good. You have it, Marinette!"

At the thought of the boy of her dreams giving up something that he loves, she begins flailing her arms. "What! D-D-Don't be silly!" Swiping at the last butterscotch pudding, she starts to insist. "It's all yours. Really! I was actually going for lemon. Let's trade!"

Unsure, Adrien asks, "Are you sure, Marinette?"

But Marinette happily answers, "Mhm!"

Now having traded, Adrien gives her a sincere smile. "Gee, thanks, Marinette."

Draping herself over Adrien from behind, Chloe Bourgeouis now holds the butterscotch pudding, taken from Adrien's hand. Butterscotch just so happens to be mine and Adri-kins' favorite dessert. Now we both have one!"

Still clinging onto Adrien as they both walk past Marinette and Alya, Marinette begins to fume from the volcano inside that's about to erupt.

Now sitting at a table, Alya is seen consoling Marinette as she lies her head facedown, with her hands bsalled into fists. "I am such a loser…"

Having her friends' back, Alya reassures her. "Don't sweat it. Chloe always gets in everyones' face. It's her go-to bratty princess routine."

Lifting herself up, Marinette now holds her head in her hands. "It's not that. I can handle that snobby brat. But I still spaz when Adrien's right in front of me. I can't shake it."

"Hey, it's totally normal to get flusteredaround the guy you're crushing hard on. Trust me, girl. You are by NO means at a disadvantage."

"Blegh! Save the sappy, not to mention, delusional encouragement!"

And here comes the bratty princess herself, Chloe Bourgeouis, We all know she's not one to miss an appearance. Especially not without her entourage, Sabrina, by her side.

Not impressed, Alya retorts. "Don't you have anything better to do, Chloe? We're trying to eat here."

Not backing down, Chloe doesn't budge. "Oh, bite me. All I want to say is this, Dupain-Cheng. Adri-kins and I have known each other for years. So FYI, don't think you running at the mouth will change our history. I've already laid claim on him."

Speaking up for Marinette, Alya takes a straight shot. "Just because you have "history" doesn't mean Adrien had a say in who he HAD to spend time with."

Hitting her where it hurt, Chloe stomps her foot in an outrage. "Uh! Are you implying what I think you are!"

Now finding the words needed within herself to fend off this little, blonde obstacle, it's Marinette's turn to speak up. "That you're being friends with Adrien was forced on him? Sounds like it to me."

Steamed, Chloe begins to stomp off in retreat. "Uhh! Don't be ridiculous. UTTERLY ridiculous! Come on, Sabrina, we're going!"

Following after, Sabrina shouts after, "Chloe, wait for me!"

Sitting back down, Alya rejoins her raven-haired friend. "Please tell me what she said didn't touch a nerve. You don't have anything to worry about when it comes to her."

Feeling more upbeat, Marinette's self-esteem is restored. "No. I know Chloe's all talk." Standing proud, she gets in pose, and claims, "I got this in the lunch bag."

Throwing up her own arm in approval, Alya shows her support. "Good for you, girlfriend!"

In the background, a shadowy figure watches them from behind at another lunch table. That shadowy figure? Lila Rossi. Now picking up a cold bottle of Starbucks coffee, she brings it to her lips, giving a smirk.

(Adrien's POV)

Walking through the halls, Plagg suddenly pops out of his white shirt. "Mmmmgh….need cheese. Stat!"

Taken by an alarming surprise, Adrien quickly closes his open, white shirt. "Plagg!"

"Hey! Adrien!"

Looking over his shoulder, he see Lila waving at him with a sweet, yet knowingly deceptive appearance. "Yeah, hi!"

Still flustered and struggling to keep Plagg in check, he answers, "Lila!"

Squuezing his head through Adrien's arm, Plagg continues to whine. "Come on, Adrien. I'll even take five year scraps!"

Mouthing to his shirt, Adrien replies angrily, "Be quiet!"

Surprised, Lila says, "What?"

Trying to cover up his little mischievous kwami, Adrien rolls it off his back as if nothing was going on. All that, plus gripping his white shirt shut. "Uh, nothing! Just making a mental note. What's up, Lila? Anything wrong?"

Tilting her head slightly to the side, hands folded in front of her, she answers. "Actually, yes. Our history test is coming up, and I'm totally going to flunk." Now looking at him with puppy eyes, she gives a "SINcere" plea. "So….I was hoping….can you be my study buddy? After all, the test is only two days away. And I need all the help I can get! Pretty please, Adrien?"

Still struggling with the contents of his white shirt, Adrien is definitely starting to feel cornered. "Uhm, gee, Lila. I'd love to, but after last time, my father definitely won't allow anyone over."

Already having a solution ready at her disposal (no surprise there), she happily replies with, "Not a problem! We can have it over at my house. I simply won't take no for an answer. So please?"

With Plagg not settling down, he goes so far as to bite Adrien from the inside. "Oww!" Adrien yelps.

Taken aback, Lila backs away slightly in surprise. "Adrien What's wrong?"

With one eye closed, Adrien tries to cover up. "N-nothing. On second thought, maybe I can lend a hand. I'm actually starting to feel the pressure too for this test."

Pleased to hear, Lila claps her hands. "Really? You are such a sweetie, Adrien. You're literally saving my life~ So tonight at my house. Around five. I'll text you the address. Bye~."

Walking away with an evil smirk, Lila Rossi gets what she wants. Again.

Making a break for the janitor's closet, Adrien closes the door, freeing Plagg in the process.

Not happy, Adrien scolds, "Plagg!"

Not interested in the lecture, he cuts off his owner. "Yeah, yeah! But I'm starving over here! You gotta help a kwami out."

Not having much left on him, Plagg is really starting to get on Adrien's nerves. "I stuck you in my locker with some stinky cheese at lunch. How can something so small have such a big appetite?"

Feeling self righteous, Plagg simply waves him off yet again. "Don't go all judge on me. I'm still growing."

Pulling out a baggie with only a single slice of stinky cheese left, Adrien knew he needed to start setting more boundaries. "This is the last of it until we get back home. Until then, you have to behave."

Gladly munching on his camembert, Plagg has zero objection. At least for now.

Opening the door to the janitor's closet, Adrien trips over the mop bucket, spilling dirty water everywhere. And oh yeah, spraining his ankle.

Groaning, Adrien hoists himself up with his arms, and winces in pain with one eye closed. "That could've gone better."

"What just happened!"

With the school's janitor rushing over to help Adrien to his feet, he continued. I just got through mopping this hallway! Why were you in the custodial closet?"

Now having fully gotten up, Adrien as trying to find a believable excuse. "Sorry! Wasn't looking where I was going. Gotta head to my economics class!" With that being said, Adrien bolted mid sentence.

Sighing, the tired janitor breaks out his mop and begins to clean up this unfortunate mess.

Still running in the halls, Adrien thinks to himself, 'Way to go, Adiren. Time to hit the showers.'

Walking out of bathroom after last period ended, Marinette and Alya are walking near the stairwell wanting to head down on the same floor as the gym.

In mid conversation, Alya switches topics. "Nino was telling me this new rockumentary on Jagged Stone is in the works right now. Gotta say, I'm curious to know how he got started."

In awe, Marinette replies, "Really? Wonder who'll play him in the movie-wah!"

Having had a collision with someone who also wasn't paying attention, Marinette rubs her head, having been knocked to the ground. "Oww."

Now kneeling next ot her best friend, Alya joins her. Looking over, she sees the cause of the traffic jam. "Nathaniel."

Picking up the comic pages sprawled across the stairway, Nathaniel groans. I just had these organized! Peachy."

After recovering, Marinette tries to help. Reaching over to help grab some fallen pages herself, she says, "Sorry about that, Nathaniel. Let me-"

He slaps her hand away. "No, don't!"

Looking up surprised, her hand retreats.

After gathering all the pages, he starts to look sheepish. "I'm…sorry." Extending his hand, he says, "Here. Let me help you this time."

Taking his hand, all three are now back on their feet. Pointing out his chivalry, she goes on to say, "Good gesture. Makes up for the collision."

Still feeling sheepish, Nathaniel sues free hand to rub the back of his head. "S-Sorry again, Marinette. You're the last person I'd ever want to bump into."

After realizing what he said, he starts to get uneasy. Frazzled, he goes on to clarify what he meant by that. "I-no-I mean-guhh! It's not what it sounds like! I mean, I do enjoy seeing you every day. Just not….bowling you over…"

Now going from feeling flustered to a steamy blush creeping across his face, he continues to clutch his pages closer and closer to his chest for dear life.

Feeling a little awkward herself, Marinette tries to calm him down. "Oh, uh….it's all good. Really! So where's Marc at?"

"He texted me saying he's sick at home. Some kind of bug going around," Nathaniel explains.

Sincerely concerned, Marinette gasps, "Oh no!"

Joining in, Alya states, "Yeah, poor Marc. What are the chances it might be the common cold or an akuma wreaking havoc?"

Whipping both their heads in her direction, they exclaim, "What! Why would you say that?"

Raising her hands in defense, she starts to feel awkward herself. "Chill, you guys. Just a nasty joke!"

Still having that adorable blush, Nathan picks up the conversation. "A-anyway. I'm working overtime to have even more pages prepped for when he gets back to me with the scripts. Got plenty of time on my hands since the deadline's been extended."

Feeling jazzed, Marinette gets excited. "Well, personally, I can't wait. Your ladybug fanfic are always super! I look forward to each and every one that finally make headlines in the school."

With Marinette finishing her sweet string of encouraging words, Nathaniel's blush deepens.

"….Say….Marinette. Have you heard about the new talent search their doing? Mr. Agreste is sponsoring a new contest. Only this time, he wants an outfit designed for his next fashion show."

One hundred percent intrigued, Marinette's mouth is agape. "An new contest?!"

"Seriously, this is definitely up your alley, girl." Alya, showing her support.

Pulling out a flyer, he hands it over to Marinette. "That's exactly what I thought! In fact, I made sure to grab the flyer when it caught my eye. Take it!"

Unfolding the flyer, Marinette's positivity begins to slowly drain. "Ooooh. Sure I made the hat, but an entire outfit? I don't stand a chance!"

"That's not true! You're brilliant." Nathan rebuttals.

Looking up in surprise, Marinette says, "Huh?"

Running past her, Nathan shouts, "Later, Marinette!"

Still staring after him, Alya returns to her side. "He's right, y' know. This is what you live for. And hello! Adrien's dad? Adrien! Get where I'm going with this?"

Realizing Alya code, Marinette cups her hands with her face, disposing of the flyer. "You mean-!"

Confirming her best friend's fantasy, Alya delivers. "That's right~. Adrien could end up wearing your designs AGAIN if you're the winner."

Picking up the flyer that fell to the floor, Marinette hugs in tight to her chest, jumping up and down. Among that, she squeals, I'll do my best!"

Closing in on the corner behind the two girls stands Nate hiding behind the said corner. Pulling back, he pulls out a folded piece of paper out of his side pocket.

What unfolds? Not a piece of paper; but a photo of Marinette!

Staring at the snapshot adoringly, he says, "Oh, Marinette. Could you be any more beautiful?"


	2. Chapter 2

All the while our lovestruck heroine and ace reporter in the making were in a head on collision with our favorite emo comic artist, Adrien and Kagami were having a "mete" up themselves.

Please direct your imaginations to the ongoing activities after school hours: particularly the fencing club.

Coming to a close with their spar, Adrien jumps back from an oncoming attack sent his way by Kagami. Thanks to both their keen observation, they've both come to realize the end of her sword knicked his gear one second before he gained enough distance between the two of them.

Landing in a crouched position, he regains his composure. Removing his helmet, he continues to be impressed by his partner's exemplary skill. "Wow. If I don't keep my guard up 24/7, you'll end up surpassing me as each others' equals."

Taking off her own helmet, she takes notice. "You do seem to be a little off balance."

Now fully unmasked, Kagami shows herself, helmet now at side. "What's really going on with you? Your stance is all wrong." It's fair to say she wasn't too impressed with him, but showing concern all the same.

With his prior engagement with the janitor's mop bucket, Adrien knew today's match would be a dead giveaway. Waving off her concern, he simply replies with, "As expected of you, Kagami. You've always been so observant. But It's nothing to worry about. I had a little run in earlier with a mop bucket. Guess that'll teach me a thing or two about not listening when they tell us not to run in the hallway."

Waiting on the sidelines, Marinette stares lovingly at Adrien; droopy eyes, a great hint of dark blush, goofy grin, the works when it comes to her. Clutching a pad of paper to her chest, she continues to enjoy the view. "Aah~. Adrien…."

Taking notice of her presence, Adrien asks, "Marinette?"

Still doey-eyed, she's still in her own world viewed with a pair of rose-colored glasses. "Marinette. So nice when he says it."

Snapping back to reality and joining the rest of us here on Earth, Marinette goes back to her usual self: flustered, obvious, and clumsy. "Oh, I mean hi there! Umm, just….enjoying the match. Don't pay any attention to me. I mean-uh-that was a close one! The match I mean."

Amused, but still no guard due to their being rivals in love, she simply gives a small smile. "Looks like your number one fan is here."

Taking in the light atmosphere as a breath of fresh air, Adrien laughs. "Haha, I wouldn't exactly call her that. She's just a really good friend to have around for encouragement. Not to mention, Marinette's pretty decent at sparring herself."

Kagami acknowledges this. "So if I hadn't shown that one day, Marinette would be standing here instead of me?"

Adrien: "I actually think that would've been the case. Looks like you made it in the nick of time to secure your spot. So shall we pick up where we left off? Say tomorrow? Because….." he trails off blushing with a smile. "I….personally can't wait."

He attempts to walk past her, but Kagami grabs onto his shoulder, but ever as lightly as can. "Adrien, wait."

Directing his attention back to her, she gives him some advice with a warm expression. "Stay off that ankle for awhile. Make sure to ice it when you get back to your house. Otherwise, I won't go easy on you."

Smiling at her stern, but sweet words, he nods.

Now with Kagami taking her leave, Adrien makes his way over to a paranoid Marinette.

Marinette, still clutching her pad of paper tighter than befire, ponders to herself. 'Wha….what was that about? What were they talking about over there? Should I be worried? I mean….they do make a good looking pair…..wait, what am I saying?! I can't continue to think like that!'

"Marinette?"

Looking up, she notices the love of her life standing right in front of her, a look of confusion and concern crossing his features. "Are you feeling alright?"

Getting a hold of herself, Marinette takes the bull by the horns. If she really wants to keep making a name for herself (no, not a lovestruck ditz, but a future fashion designer who will be up to par with Gabriel Agreste, head of the fashion empire), she has to initiate.

"Adrien. There's actually another reason I came to watch you." Getting embarrassed, she fights back the urge to turn back. "I was-oh wow, this is so embarrassing. See, I'm in your dad's new contest. The one that you're in."

Having realized what she just said, she could smack herself. 'Duh! OF course his own son is going to star in the fashion show. Why'd I have to state the obvious? I am SUCH a dorkosaurus!'

Noticing her taking a long pause, he assumes she may have just lost her train of thought? Trying to bring it back, he confirms. "Yeah, I am. Gotta say, getting in front of a crowd has become less nerve wracking with the more shows I do. There's always an upside."

She couldn't believe her ears. 'Adrien actually feels stage fright? No way….'

Coming to, again, she delves further. "Wait. What did you just say? You….do you really have stage fright?" We all know the type of person Marinette is. She just can't resist being an encouragement to any and all around her. Even Chloe when it really counts.

Feeling a little sheepish, Adrien put his hand behind his head, a big smile turning up those perfect cheekbones. "Haha, yep, cat's outta the bag. Getting in front of a camera isn't my favorite thing to do. But I mainly do it anyway to please my father. So what's that thing you wanted to ask me?"

Finally getting back on track, Marinette resumes where she left off. "Oh, right. Sorry! I….was hoping I could get your measurements. After all, if I'm going to tailor a Marinette original, I should know if it'll be a good fit for the model in question, right?"

'You can stop talking anytime now, Marinette…'

Needing desperately to wrap up this awkward moment, she finishes with, "Th-that was more of a question than it was a demand. So. Is this a good time?"

Not thinking this was awkward at all, well mostly, he agrees to help her out. "Uh, sure, Marinette. I always have time for a budding artist. And a friend. With that hat you made for the last show, I'm sure you'll be top pick."

Blushing crazily, Marinette felt like she was on cloud nine. 'Adrien…he just said I'm an artist. AND his friend. Duh. I already knew he saw me as a friend. Stop spacing out already. Do something!'

Still blushing pretty hard, Marinette tries to divert attention. "Gr-great! Good thing I came prepared."

Walking out of the school with Alya, Marinette couldn't be happier. "I can't believe it! Adrien's measurements!"

Standing alongside her dazed best friend, Alya couldn't resist being so smug and tease worthy with such an opportune moment presenting itself. "What? The part where you can measure Adrien from head to toe or that you actually, somehow held a conversation with your not-so-secret die hard crush?"

Feeling the blood rush to her face after already calming down the red stain from before, Marinette was unhappy. "Don't tease me, Alya! I'm surprised I could even get the words out."

Conceding for the sake of possibly finding out more detail, Alya gets back on topic. "Good thing you did. Now all that's left is to create the most slammin' regal men's couture. That's the theme, right?"

Beginning to feel discouraged, Marinette looks downcast. "Right. Never tried my hand at evening wear before. I wonder which approach I should go with."

Getting into a mock pose, Alya struts her stuff down the stairwell, now ahead of an on watching Marinette. "Don't look at me. I'm all about the plaid sheek. The future looks bright with my vision for the fashion world!"

Both having a good laugh after that little catwalk, Lila comes from behind, leaving the school herself. Having overheard, Lila tries to play innocent, ever so effectively. "Are you girls talking about Gabriel Agreste and his upcoming fashion show? 'Cause personally, I'm dying from the anticipation!"

The only look Marinette was interested in showing off at the moment was an obvious disdain for Lila. Noticing her grimace, Alya reappears alongside Marinette. "Hey, Lila. And yeah, we were. Did you hear? Marinette's going to be a contestant. Word is she's got a keen eye for fashion."

Pretending to be surprised, Lila pulls off her "sweet nature" flawlessly. Well, among most. "What? You, Marinette? That is like, too cool for words! Care to share the deets?"

Clearly not interested in conversing any longer, Marinette declines. "Um, yeah, nothing has been decided yet. I literally just entered."

Not taking the hint, Lila continues to play the blind sheep willingly and perfectly. "Well, I'm sure you'll be a shoe-in. Even though so many other people will be competing to have their own designs take the spotlight as well, I don't think you'll have too much to worry about."

Gulping at the statement that's just been made clear, Marinette shoots a deadly glare her way.

But as always, Alya is the perfect rightwing woman to have on hand. "Right on all points. Marinette has some mad skills. It's a good thing her strong suit is design and her amazing support group will be there to cheer her on."

Lila was starting to lose her inner smug, but still kept up the act. "Oh, absolutely! And it's also good timing that I ran into you two. Turns out Mr. Agreste and I are acquaintances. He had me over for a meeting at his estate to discuss. And~ guess what! Along with Adrien, I too will be featured in the show. Isn't that great?"

Alya was too enamored with Lila to notice Marinette's jaw drop to the ground. "What? Seriously? Don't play us, girl!"

Back in the lime light, Lila does what she does best: gloat and relish. "I kid you not! I should probably get going. I have an important call waiting for me at home. Has to do with my family's trip to D.C. Catch you guys later!"

"Now wait just a minute!"

Seen at the bottom of the stairwell was none other than Adrien's childhood friend and the Mayor of Paris' daughter, Chloe Bourgeouis, and her "best friend" Sabrina.

Her being totally displeased is said louder with expression than it is with that big mouth of hers (and that's saying something). YOU'RE going to be in the fashion show with MY Adrien? You must be joking."

Flaunting her win, Lila confirms Chloe's ongoing jealousy. "It's the genuine truth from yours truly."

Whispering to the future ace reporter, Marinette says in confidence, "That'd BE A FIRST. There's no way she's NOT lying."

Shaking her head at her best friend's own obvious jelly, Alya waves her off. "Come on, Marinette. Give her a break. If it's going to be a live show, you really think anyone could save face for the world to see? I'm sure Lila checks out."

Grumbling, Marinette keeps further comments to herself.

Throwing her hands at her sides, Chloe wasn't having any of it. "There is simply no way you could get in the show. It's just too ridiculous. Utterly ridiculous!"

Not backing down, Lila retorts, "You and your family are good friends with Adrien and his dad, right? Try asking him yourself if my story is a fairy tale. Until then, bye~."

After having walked off, Chloe's tantrum didn't lower its temperature. "Ooh! That Lila has some nerve. Just who does she think she is!"

Turning her attention to Marinette and Alya, she crosses her arms. "Baker girl and Wifi sidekick. Don't start breaking out your sketchbook just yet. I'm getting to the bottom of this!"

Making a promise to herself with the fires of love, Marinette swears an oath. "And so will I."

Taking a step forward, Marinette slips from the step down. "Wahh!" Landing on her backside, one leg extended out, one retracted, she winces. "Ouch…."

Coming to her aid, Alya kneels down to try and help Marinette back to her feet after checking for injury. "Now that was a nasty fall! You okay?"

Coming from behind with a Caution yellow standee, the janitor stares in horror. "Oh no, are you alright?!"

Now getting up, rubbing backside, she assures him with, "I think so…ouch."

Bringing up her track record, Alya lectures, "You need to start watching your step."

And her enters the Principal. "What's going on here?"

Turning around in a hurry, the janitor tries to explain the situation. "P-p-principal!"

Wanting to smooth things over, Marinette tries to help. "Nothing serious. I slipped and didn't bother to look ahead in time."

Thinking otherwise, the principal takes her words in one ear and out the other. "Is that right? How many accidents does that make? This entire week, you've been slacking off and more students than ever have been sent to the nurse' office."

Trying to clear up any misunderstanding, the janitor starts. "Sir, I can explain."

Making a U turn back into the school, he addresses the janitor. "I will hear your excuses in my office. Pronto!"

Losing his composure, the janitor lost his footing trying to climb back up the steps. After one or two, he takes a fall face forward on the stairwell. "ngh!"

With the two girls running to his aide, Marinette asks, "Are you okay?!"

In the midst of picking himself back up, Adolf the janitor feels a slight sting. Turning his hand, he sees that he scraped his palm during his fall.

Rifling through her purse, Marinette tries to help in any way she can. Like any good hero/heroine, no one likes to see someone mistreated. Especially over something not really one's fault. "Wait, I think I have-!"

Looking up after retrieving what she needed from her purse, the janitor is long gone along with the principal. She finishes with, "A band aid."

Feeling empathetic, Marinette couldn't help but feel a little guilty for Adolf's being in trouble. Alya, still having stuck around, pats her on the shoulder and points out, "He just bolted, girl."

Returning to her first mindset, Marinette chooses to wave off any emotional baggage not concerning Adrien. "Well, nothing I can do about it. Now it's time for a little investigation. I'll see you tomorrow, Alya!"

Worried as usual, Alya shouts to her friend on the run, "Marinette, don't do anything you'll regret!"

Placing one hand on her hip, she chuckles. "That girl is beyond predictable."

Running as if her life depended on it, Tiki pops out of Marinett'e purse. "M-mm-mari-i-i-nette! Slow down!"

Still on the go, Marinette's resolve refuses to diminish itself. "I can't! There's no time to waste. I have to find out the truth!"

Racing past a corner, she runs straight into a trash can. "Waahh!"

Grumbling, she starts picking off the garbage spilled all over her and her clothes.

Flying out of her owner's purse, Tikki attempts to reason with her owner with a one track mind on the fritz. "Marinette! Look at yourself. Because you didn't keep everything in perspective, you're covered in garbage!"

Taking a banana peel off her shoulder, she still continues to acknowledge only her current goal. "Blegh! I just need to find a way to get in there! Then everything will pan out just fine."

Not giving up, Tikki insists. "No, it won't, Marinette! Even if you did manage to find out fi Lila was lying, you'll still act as crazy as you always are when she gets involved in anything related to Adrien. You must learn to control your emotions!"

Nodding her head in agreement (but only to get her kwami off her case), Marinette agrees. "You're right, Tikki, I do. But not before infiltrating the Agreste estate."

Dropping her head in defeat, Tikki forfeits.

It's evening, just a few minutes before Adrien's study date with Lila-r. and the street lights start alight themselves one by one.

A car stops at a sidewalk. When coming to a complete halt, out comes Adrien from the backseat. "Thanks, bodyguard. I should be done around eight. If not, I'll send a text fifteen minutes before the time hits."

Coming to an agreement, the bodyguard drives off. Now with just the two of them alone, Plagg flies out of Adrien's open shirt. "You can't be serious. You're ACTUALLY going in her lair!? You know that girl's nothing but trouble."

He hadn't forgotten about their little incident earlier in the day. "In case you conveniently forgot, Plagg, this is all because you had more than your fair share of stinky cheese."

Taken aback with the one and only good point having been acknowledged, Plagg tries to defend himself. "Wha-now hold on a sec! Kwamis happen need to need a innumerable amount of energy to keep up their strength at any time, anywhere. I was simply warning you that my fuel was almost drained to absolute zero."

Not buying into his cheese, Adrien doesn't back down. "If you hadn't made a scene in the halls, I wouldn't be in this situation right now. But since we're here, I don't wanna hear a peep out of you until we're back in my room."

Walking up to her house, Adrien mentally preps himself. 'As long as I've known her, things between us have been anything but pleasant. I need to keep my guard up.'

Ringing the doorbell, Lila opens the door in a matter of seconds. "Adrien, you made it! Punctual looks so good on you. Come on in. I'll give you the grand tour."

Pulling him inside without a second thought, she holds onto his arm the entire way up to her bedroom. Opening her bedroom door, she shows him in. "And this si where the magic happens. Not as spacious as our vacation home in Greece, but it's adaptable."

Given his friendly nature, Adrien plays nice. "Cool pad, Lila. So where are your parents for the night?"

Putting her backpack down on her bed, the question doesn't catch Lila off guard like one would think. She is an actress, after all. "Oh, my mom works around the clock. As for my dad, he went AWOL ages ago."

Not expecting that last part, Adrien begins to feel consumed with guilt. "I had no clue, Sorry."

Turning her undivided attention onto him, she gives him a warm smile. "Don't sweat it. After all…." She takes ahold of his hands. "This is just another thing we have in common."

Shocked at her advance, he starts to feel flustered. "I-I, uh…"

Genuinely happy, Lila continues to smile up at him.

Pulling back, Adrien tries to change the topic. "Wh-why don't we get started. After all, we have a lot to cover."

Knowing better than to scare him off, Lila respects the boundaries having been given. At least for now. "Yeah. You're right. But before we hit the books, I'm going to go get us some snacks and drinks. What's your poison?"

Confused, Adrien gives her a questionable look. "Poison?"

Obviously finding him adorable, Lila just giggles. "Your drink, silly!"

Finally understanding, Adrien relaxes. "Oh, right. Anything is fine. I'm not too picky."

Starting to retreat, Lila looks back. "Ok, makes my job easier. Don't get into too much trouble while I'm gone."

One thing Lila never forgets is to add a little flirtation when it comes to the sunkissed, blonde model.

Still having his gaze fixed on the direction she just walked out of, Adrien begins to think back to what she said to him about her dad being out of the picture. 'Lila….'

Popping out of his shirt once again, Plagg makes an appearance and an observation. "Boy, can that girl hit you where it hurts. Pretty dirty."

Not wanting Plagg to be seen, Adrien just relents. "It's fine, Plagg. We don't know for sure if she'd go so far as to lie about her own family. I mean….I don't think a person could ever do that."

Taking a seat at her desk, he rummages around in his backpack for his history book. Noticing something out of the corner of his eye, he catches sight of a corner of an envelope sticking out of one of her drawers. It's so far out, he can make out the word "Dad" on the top left corner.

"Adrien, I'm coming up."

Having already taken a closer look at the envelope, Adrien quickly shoves it back in its place. 'I can't do that! It's too personal.'

Now back with a tray in her hands, Lila is all too happy to get started on her study date. "Hope you like Ginger ale!"

Acting as if he wasn't the slightest bit tempted to snoop around, Adrien just acts like nothing had occurred while she was downstairs. "Sounds good. Let's get started on chapter thirteen."


	3. Chapter 3

Earlier back at school, we almost forgot the janitor's sentence to the principal's office.

Seated behind his desk, it's safe to say the conversation between the two isn't going so well. "Honestly, this is inexcusable! We just can't have any more incidents, Adolf."

Fidgeting, Adolf tries to point out his loyalty from day one of his employment. Just because you're on a job, whether it be day one or a year later; it doesn't derail from the fact that we're all human and bound to make mistakes. Especially ones that we can learn from.

"Sir, I promise you this won't be a regular thing with me. I've served at this school for fourteen years, so you know this isn't like me."

Sighing, Principal Damaclese sees his point. "You're right, it isn't. But you clearly can't keep focused on the job. I have no other choice but to send you off."

Feeling a urge of anxiety hitting him like a tidal wave, Adolf begins to plea. "Please, no! This job is the only thing keeping my family from having to sell our home. Give me another day! I promise these accidents won't occur anymore."

Attempting to reassure him, Principal Damaclese state, "There are other places that could use a janitor. That sort of job is always easy to find. It's not like the job itself is competitive to get. Now pack your things and get out!"

Protesting, Adolf still tries to stand his ground. "But I-"

Raising his hand to silence Adolf, his closing statement is, "There's nothing more we can do for you here."

Feeling the impact of his loss, Adolf walks out silently. Closing the door behind him, he leans himself against the brick wall, with his head down and eyes closed.

Pulling out his phone, he stares at his wallpaper of his family. Oh, Nancy. I'm sorry, honey."

From a greater distance, Hawk Moth couldn't be happier now that new prey has presented itself to him.

Forming the akuma in his hands, Hawk Moth can't contain his dark glee. "A hardworking family man having lost his job after years of devotion. What sweeter prey can there be?"

Releasing the akuma from his palm, it flies out into the open. "Fly away, my little akuma. And evillize him!"

Now flying overhead of Adolf back at the school, it enters itself into his wristwatch.

Having been overcome with negative emotion, HawkMoth begins his proposition. Adolf. You've clearly been wronged. Being blamed for the faults of a public system where they run their staff ragged. Do they even bother to thank you? Not a word. In exchange for power, I only ask for Ladybug's and Cat Noir's miraculous. So what do you say I assist you in rectifying this troubling time?"

More than ready to take action, Adolf replies with, "It's just another mess to clean up."

From Adolf to the **Mopster**.

Jumping down from the concrete walls, Ladybug lands inside within the Agreste estate. "I did it! Part one complete."

Despite having transformed, Tiki was still opposed to using the miraculous frivolously. "Marinette, this isn't right! The miraculous is only supposed to be used for emergencies."

Crawling forward on her elbows, Marinette refuses to cooperate. "This IS an emergency, Tikki! If I don't act now, who knows how much longer Lila will string Adrien along for the ride. And Ladybug OR Marinette won't allow that to happen."

Having reached the mansion, Ladybug is now squatting under the window to Gabriel Agrestes' office.

Hearing voices from the inside, the first phrase that can be made out is, "This is ridiculous!"

Careful to peer inside, Ladybug continues to lay low. Not only is Adrien's dad sitting at his desk, but the Bourgeouis family is banding together for a confrontation.

Arms crossed, Chloe stands self-righteous. "I demand to know why Lila Rossi was asked to be a part of the fashion show, but somehow, I was overlooked!"

Wanting to bring a peaceful negotiation, Mayor Bourgeouis attempts to calm his daughter. "Chloe, darling, please There's no need to be so upset. I'm sure there's a perfectly reasonable explanation."

Now it's the mother's turn to speak up. "Honestly, Gabriel. As old partners and family acquaintances, I can't begin to understand how informing me slipped your mind. Just what decent excuse can you make to my daughter?"

Still seated at his desk, he doesn't bat an eyelash. "Audrey, there have been and still are many things I've taken into my hands regarding the upcoming event. I assure you I meant no disrespect when not asking Chloe to model. But due to all available designs having been prepared for the models already hired, there's really not much else I can do."

Not taking no for an answer, Chloe chimes in again. "Oh, come on! That explanation isn't an explanation at all! It's a ridiculous excuse. An utterly ridiculous excuse!"

This girl really knows how to throw a tantrum, let me tell you.

Trying to think of a solution, Audrey speaks up again. "Gabriel, might I inquire something about your upcoming fashion show?"

She continues. "You recently announced a contest for designing an ensemble for your own son, yes? If that be it the case, you could always make an adjustment, and add on another to be designed. But of course, the other ensemble would be for the female of the pair."

Possibly open to the idea, Gabriel goes along, but still resistant. "Even if I do agree to these changes, it would take a greater length of time to have not just one, but two outfits made. We simply don't have that luxury."

Already having an answer needed, Audrey delivers. "And that's where I come in. My team of seamstresses and visionaries can get the materials together with plenty of time to spare. All I would need to get started is the digital layout drawn by the winning contestant."

Acknowledging this revelation, Gabriel starts to reconsider. I suppose if Audrey Bourgeouis is willing to lend a helping hand, I see no more reason to refuse. Chloe is more than welcome to be one of my models."

Beyond pleased, Chloe claps to the point it starts to sound like applause. "Oh, yay! I just knew he would see things our way, Mother. You won't regret this, Mrs. Agreste! Adrien and I are going to slay as the new power couple!"

After witnessing everything, Ladybug slides back down to the ground. "I don't believe it. Not only was Lila telling the truth, but now Chloe is modelling in the show as well?! And going to be on Adrien's arm?!"

Holding her head in her hands, she could scream (but won't). "Guuuh. I refuse to believe this nightmare!"

Out of nowhere, Parisian citizens are heard to be screaming for help.

Both Ladybug and Tikki having the same feeling, Tikki is the first to say it. "Something's not right. We have to go, Marinette!"

Ready for anything, Ladybug finally agrees with her kwami on something. "You're right, Tikki. Time to jump into action!"

Back at Lila's house, Adrien grabs his backpack. Turning his head in Lila's direction, he says, "I think we've covered enough for tonight. Same time tomorrow?"

Only too happy to oblige, Lila nods. "Absolutely. I don't know what I'd do without my study buddy. You really are the best for helping me out so much, Adrien!"

Feeling just a bit embarrassed for her excessive flattery, Adrien could feel the blood rushing to his cheeks, but with a smile. "It's no big deal. We both needed the study time. I'm just glad I could help."

Edging her way closer to his person, Lila pushes for a little more. "Speaking of help, there's something else. And not to worry, it's not more studying or help with homework. I can't decide which movie I want to watch tonight. Help me pick one out for a stayin move night? I have popcorn~."

Dying to retreat, especially due to how close she is, Adrien politely declines. "Gee, Lila. It's nice of you to offer, but my bodyguard will be here any minute. I show up any later than I said I would, my father will most likely send out a search party."

This is one of few advantages Adrien has when having such an overprotective dad.

Obviously having no idea the connections Lila has made since her arrival in Paris, she doesn't seem bothered by his declining her request.

"Actually, I phoned Mr. Agreste to see if it really was okay if you could maybe stay over a little longer. He was really nice about the whole thing and said yes."

Shocked, Adrien couldn't believe his ears. 'Is she lying again? There's just no way.'

"You spoke to him?" Adrien outright asks her, still in shock.

Not surprised by his reaction, Lila simply answers. "Yep! Turns out I made a good first impression when I was over at your house for geometry. I told you there was nothing to worry about."

"Wow. My father usually never shows that side of himself to anyone. I never would've imagined…."Adrien trails off, still in awe at Lila Rossi's special abilities.

Pleased this was heading in a good direction, Lila craves more of his approval. "Guess I just have a knack for saying the right things at the right time. So much, that he hired me to model one of his designs in his next fashion show."

Still trying to process all of this new information, Adrien thinks to himself, 'My father asked Lila to be a part of his fashion show? Maybe her power of persuasion is something to be reckoned with….'

Breaking out of his train of thought, he hears a commotion in the distance. The same as Ladybug heard last we caught up with her own mission.

Now needing to break away immediately, Adrien didn't have time for any more pleasantries. "Uhh, like I said, I really should get home. The sooner, the better! See you at school, Lila!"

Running out of her house, Adrien zips straight into a side alley. Releasing Plagg, Adrien states, "I sense trouble."

Being the lazy kwami he is, Plagg pretends like he doesn't know or hear anything in the background. "Now what could possibly make you think that? For all we know, it could be a parade!"

Not having the time for any funny business, Adrien blows off the remark. "Call it a feline's instinct. Plagg, claws out!"

Now transformed into Cat Noir, he truly is a man of action. Take a number, ladies.

"I'll take any chance I can to go and tease my little bug in a rug."

In the midst of battle, Ladybug is seen spinning her yoyo awaiting the Mospter's next attack. "It's useless, Ladybug."

Getting into position, he continues. "Do you really think a puny insect can stand against me? If you get in my way, I'll mop the floor with you!"

Apeparing right on cue, fashionably late as usual, now stands Ladybug AND her charming partner in defeating crime, Cat Noir. "You'll have to get through me first."

Not impressed with the late entrance, she continues to stand her guard. "What took you so long?"

Not fazed, his cattiness shows through. "Just a late night catwalk. Couldn't be helped, m'lady."

Now seeing not one, but two miraculous in his sights, it's time to get serious. "Who let the cat out of the bag? No matter."

Using one hand to transform into a super-strengthened jet hose, Mopster kicks things off with the first move.

Both dodging attack, go back to landing on their feet from a farther distance.

Cat Noir, now being a few feet even further apart from Ladybug in the process, his quick wit is one thing that'll never leave him. "Why are you attacking us? We're not the ones who need to get hosed."

Turning his full attention onto the feline anti-hero, Mopster is ready to launch his next attack. "My line of work is never appreciated. Cat calls like that are one of many why the Mopster is here to stay!"

Now turning a 180, the Mospter redirects his next attack onto Ladybug; who can personally say hello to a hot shot of hot wax being sprayed her way from the Mopster's other hand.

Adrenaline coursing through his veins, Cat Noir hurries over to Ladybug with a series of flips and side swipes. Gripping her bridal style in his arms at nearing the speed of light, Cat Noir jumps to the side once more with one mini carry on.

Still holding her in his arms, Cat Noir gasps for air. "That was close."

Helping herself to easing his grip, so to be put back on her own two feet, she couldn't be more relieved that the Mopster's attack hadn't reached her in time. "No kidding. Thanks for jumping in."

Using his jet hose again, the Mopster really doesn't know what else he can do in his fit of rage.

Luckily, Cat Noir has more than one move up his sleeve.

Running forward and dodging the oncoming attack on time by jumping through the airstream once again, he makes a lunge for Mopster directly.

Readying his staff, he makes an impact with Mopster, but counters in time with the use of his hose hand.

'Seriously!' Cat Noir growls.

Sending Cat Noir flying backwards, he's quick to come back and land in a crouched position. "Gh!"

"Cats don't always land on their feet." Instead of going with just a one-on-one attack this time, Mopster chooses to use both hoses: hot wax and jet hose.

Cat Noir makes another attempt at a frontal attack. Flying through the air, maybe he'll get "lucky" this time.

In the midst of everything, Ladybug's earrings start to buzz. Holding one hand over ear, Ladybug thinks to herself, 'I have to wrap this up quick!'

Aiming one hose at the pavement, hot wax shoots out; next is the jet hose which turns the mix into a slippery mess.

Both in mid air, Ladybug has a pep talk with her partner. "Get ready to make a comeback, Cat Noir!"

The moment both land, they end up falling, making a hard impact. Finding it difficult to get back on their feet, these two crime fighters need to come up with something fast!

Still tripping over herself, Ladybug groans in aggravation. "Guhh! Why is the pavement so slippery?"

"A floor is never clean until every corner has been properly waxed and doused. That's how you see it sparkle." Not being able to resist taking another shot, this time straight at the pair, he makes another aim. "Next is taking out the trash!"

Still having trouble finding a balance, Cat Noir is starting to lose his cool. Repeating her thoughts, he exclaims, "We better think of something fast!"

Readying yoyo, Ladybug throws it in the air. "Lucky Charm!" And what comes falling down into her hands? "A…..heating water bottle?"

Not amused, Cat Noir snides, "Your power should come with an instruction manual, Bugaboo."

Thinking to herself, Ladybug concludes with, 'I can only think of one way to use this.' With her earrings picking up speed and volume with their buzz, she continues to think, 'I don't have very much time left to get creative…'

Regaining her stance, Ladybug miraculously begins moving toward Mopster and picks up speed like an ice skater.

Using his staff as leverage, Cat Noir calls out, "Be careful!" Loses balance, which results in him landing headfirst with the help of his jaw breaking impact. "OUCH!"

Making another aim, he tries to lock his guns onto Ladybug. "I'd listen to your partner, Ladybug! Beetles can only float, not swim."

He shoots out another spray of his jet hose. Depsite his oncoming attacks, she's able to constantly dodge every one.

Readying her lucky charm, she cries out, "Try this on for size!"

With one leap, Ladybug latches herself onto the front of Mopster, having covered his one jet hose with the heating watter bottle's nozzle to "fill 'er up" as one would say. (Ok, maybe not, but ya know :P).

Trying in agony to fling it off, Mopster can't seem to get a grip.

And with that, Ladybug chimes in with, "Fits like a glove."

Spinning back and making a clean landing, her earrings pick up even more speed with their buzzing. 'I have to finish the job!'

Still having one free hand left, he uses that to aim that at her. "You little stain!"

Finally finding his balance, Cat Noir makes a copy of Ladybug's moves from earlier. Using his staff, he knocks the free jet hose out of aim. "I don't think so!"

Raising his free arm, Cat Noir yells, "Cataclysm!" and touches the free hosed hand, having it crumble like old ruins.

Now down for the count, Mopster can only scream, "No! It can't end like this!"

And with his tantrum being thrown, so does his wristwatch now flying through the air.

Taking notice of it flying in Ladybug's direction, Cat Nori calls out to her, "M'lady! Take out the watch! Above you!"

His words reaching her just in time, she catches the watch, throws it to the ground, and smashes it with her foot. Now being broken, the akuma reveals it's ugly self, desperate to fly away.

Feeling like his usual, catty self, he can't resist. "And that's the best way to kill time."

Opening her compact, she readies her yoyo. "Time to de-evillize!" Catching the akuma, she re-opens the compact to reveal a pure white butterfly breaking free into the open air. "Bye bye, little butterfly."

Throwing the heating water bottle into the air, she cries, "Miraculous Ladybug!" and reverts everything and everyone back to the way they were.

Readying himself for their signature "pound it", Cat Noir congratulates Ladybug. "Well done, M'lady."

Knowing she'll de-transform any second, time truly is running out for her. "Another tiem, kitty. For now, can you see this man home? I'm about to transform back."

In the middle of attempting to whip herself out of there, Cat Noir grabs onto her first before she can make a break for it.

With the weather changing from a beautiful, open sky to oncoming storm clouds, Cat Noir is now gripping her hand. "C'mon, m'lady. Surely you have enough time for our "pound it." Turning away his gaze, he continues. "The night is young. Like us."

Tikki can't maintain much longer. "Marinette, I'm losing power! I can't…."

Staying oblivious, lost in his own childish charm, Cat Noir continues. "So how 'bout it-"

A sharp glimmer catches his eye from the side. Turning his attention back to her, she's engulfed in a white light.

Cat Noir shields his eyes. Once it dies down, he reopens them to see…

He drops his staff to the ground. Eyes wide open, mouth agape, he just…stares. "M…..Marinette?"

Rain starts to pour all around them.

Now…nothing stands between them except the rain itself.

Still in a state of shock, Cat Noir's memory splinters into every moment he's interacted with Marinette as Cat Noir.

Coming to, he realizes he still has her hand in his. Not letting go, he finally says, "I can't believe it…..it's been you all this time…."

Finally finding the strength to pull away, Marinette takes her one hand into the other.

Not knowing what can be done to reverse anything that's been seen, she tries to think of something. Anything!

"You….get the janitor home. It's freezing out here….he could catch a cold."

Running off, one could say the fastest she's ever ran in her life, Cat Noir calls out for her. "No, come back!"


	4. Chapter 4

On the run, rain feeling like it's pouring harder and harder each second it passes, Marinette turns a corner into a dead end alleyway to catch her breath.

Opening her purse, Marinette could clearly see how exhausted Tikki was; a deep sleep that not even the sound of harsh rain could awake in her present state.

Panting, Marinette assures the sleeping Tiki, "Don't worry, Tikki. I'll find you some food. Let's get you home."

"Marinette?"

Whippin her head to the side, she sees Luka holding a brown bag in one hand, the other an umbrella to protect himself from the Mother Nature's harsh element at the present time. "What are you doing out here? You're soaked!"

Now walknig together under Luka's one umbrella, Luka goes back to asking of Marinette's well being. "So what's up? You look like you just aw a ghost."

Shaking her head, clearly not wanting to go into detail, MArinette makes up a lie. "Nohing like that. I'm just flushed due to being caught in the rain."

Reverting back to silence, Luka stares at her out of the corner of his eye, all the while continuing their walk.

Speaking up, Luka concludes, "Your place is a bit of a walk. LEt's drop in at this cafe until the rain lets up. You can wear my jacket and we'll get some hot chocolate to warm you up."

Giving a small smile, Marinette gives no objection. "Just what the doctor ordered. Thank you, Luka."

Now in his room, lying on his bed, Adrien's head is spinning like a washer on high speed.

Not wanting to miss any drama, Plagg flies over to his side. "Looks like things between you and Ladybug are heating up. So what's the plan?"

On his stomach, he lifts his face from being buried in one of his pillows, and direts his attnetion to Plagg. "I couldn't tell you. Sort of like how you couldn't tell me Marinette was Ladybug!"

FRazzled, Plagg defends himself. "Hey, that's one of many roles as a kwami. Don't try turning this on me!"

Getting off his bed, Adrien walks oer to his window, in view of the flooded city of Paris. "Yeah yeah, I know. But now that I know who she is, I have a lot of thinknig to do. And a lot to figure out."

Wanting to be involved, Plagg interjects. "What's there to think about? o you know who she is now. But she still has no idea that you're the devilishly handsome cat in black. Just kick back and relax."

Continuing his stare out the window, Adren thinks to himself. 'MArinette. ONe of my good friends. One of my first friends. I never would've guessed...'

Now seated inside the cafe, Marinette wearing Luka's jacket, stares at him from across.

Taking the lead, Luka asks, "We haven't seen much of each other lately. Ever since...you let me play you that song I wrote especially for you. How've you been?"

Still clinging to his jacket, MArinette responds in as light and non-awkward a way as she can. "My parents' bakery has a new coating for our croissants. They should be a big hit with the customers."

Pulling out his brown bag, he reveals the spoken croissant in his hand. "You mean these?"

Surprised, MArinette takes the croissant. "You were at the bakery earlier?"

Shrugging his shoulders, Luka replies, "What can I say? The smell of raspberriesa took over my five senses."

Giggling, MArinette hands back the pastry. "Good to know we have a fan already."

Coming over to take their orders, a aiter appears before their table. "Hello. Can I start ou both off with something to drink?"

Turning his attention back to Marinette, Luka says, "Let me get this. Order whatever you want."

Giving him her sweet smile, MArinette turns back to the waiter. "I'll have a hot chocolate, please. And I'd like to roder a grilled cheese with avocado if that's alright."

Having taken her order, the waiter waits on Luka. "And you, sir?"

Still having eyes only for MArinette, curiosity creeps in. "Is the grilled cheese with vocado any good?"

Noding her head in pleasure, she says happily, "it's one of my favorites!"

Giving the signal, Luka turns back to the waiter to order the exact same thing MArinette has along with hot chocolate.

After the waiter leaves, Luka has some news. "So the band is wanting to book another time, they're holding auditions at the beach for the Cowabunga Festival."

Without a doubt confused, Marinette has a hard time pronouncing what was just said to her. "The Cowa...what?"

Chuckling, Luka doesn't hol it against her. He knows how sensitive she is when being teased. Even playfully.

"Weird name, I know. But ti's a real word. Sort if. It's what surfers say in old school, cheesy beach movies."

Wanting to get back on track with Kitty Section, Marinette wants more details. "So when's the audition?"

Luka got the message. "In one week. I was-I mean-Kitty Section was hoping you'd come up with some beachwear for the band. It would tie in with the theme."

More than happy to help her friends, she has zero problem commiting. "Sounds good to me. To be honest, I could use the distraction."

At that moment, the waiter came back with heir orders. "Two orders of grilled cheese with avocado and two hot chocolates. Enjoy!"

Taking a bite, Luka grins in delight. "You're right. It's delicious."

Blushing lightly, MArinette thinks, "Luka, you always know how to cheer me up. Even without your guitar.'

Now outside of the cafe, the rain has let up. Taking it off, Marinette holds out his jacket. "Here's your jacket. Thanks again."

Despite it having stopped raining, it was still pretty brisk outside. "No, keep it for now. Give it back to me at Kitty Section's next rehearsal." With that, he turns in the opposite direction to head back home.

Not wanting to say goodbye just yet, MArinette yells after him. "Wait, Luka!"

Stopping in his tracks, Luka turns back around.

"...Those beach movies. Anything ou'd recommend?" Even though MArinette had shouted after him, she couldn't very well jsut say she didn't want to be alone. This was the best she could say on the spot.

Smiling back at her, thinking she might actualy have interest, he gives an honest answer. "If I had to choose, Beach Blanket Bingo. It was better than I thoguht when my grandpa had me watch it with him."

WAving, Marinette smiles. "I'll keep that in mind. See you later!"

Still looking back while walking in the oppostie direction, he smiles. "Bye, MArinette."

Marinette continue to stare after him as he walks off in the distance, a genuine smile on her face.

Having gotten back home, MArinette trudges up to her bedroom. Once slowly changed nito some dry clothes, she climbs to higher ground, and flops onto her bed. "Don't wake me up ever~!"

Coming out of purse that Marinette carelessly tossed to the floor, Tikki flies out after regaining her energy. "Marinette? Marinette! What happened after I lost consciousness? Did CAt Noir find out who you are?"

GRoaning into her pillow, that was all the answer Tikki needed to hear.

"This isn't good. Your identities were never meant to be revealed. Not even to each other!"

Still groaning into her pillow, Marinette states, "Why else do you think I've kept it hidden this entire time? I didn't mean for any of it to go down like that, Tiki!"

Not letting her slide, Tikki continues to lecture. "That's not true! Marinette, if you had just let this Lila thing go, you wouldn't have changed back so soon. You know I'm right."

Pushing herself up with just her arms, MArinette shoots a frustrated glare at Tikki. "Ok, fine! You're right. Happy?!"

Taken aback, Tikki retreats slightly, a look of great pain crossing over her cute features.

Taking Tikki into her hands, Marinette calms down. "Oh, Tikki. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to snap at you. I'm just angry. Mostly at myself. And that I still don't know who Cat Noir is, even though he knows who I am!"

Lying back down on bed with her frustration still consuming her, Marinette goes back to burying her face in her pillow, drifting off to sleep sometime during the night.

It was a brand new day. So. Why not start it off right?

Grabbing an apple on the way out, Marinette leaves the bakery in a timely fashion; very unusual of her. Bye, Mom! Bye, Dad! See you after school!"

On the run, Tikki slips her out through the opening of Marinette's purse. "I'm impressed, MArinette! It's so unlike ou to wake up BEFORE your alarm."

More than happy to agree, MArinette acknowledges the comment made by her kwami. "The new and improved me can't get lazy, after all. Tomorrow's our big history test, and I'm gonna-oof!"

Nearing the end of another block, someone made a tur naround he corner whic resulted in a head on collision between MArinette and said person. First NAthaniel, now someone else? So much for starting off fresh.

Rubbing her head, Marinette looks up to see Kagami! Shocked, she can only point out the obvious. "Ka-Kagami!"

Looking up herelf, Kagami remains silent.

Lifting herself off the pavement, Marinette extends her own hand. "Here, let me help you."

Now walking together, MArinette glance at Kagami from the corner of her eye. 'Of all epople, I never expected to run into Kagami. Doesn't she usually get driven? Is her school in this direction? I didn't think she loved close by.'

Feeling awkward from not just the silence, MArinette starts. "So, uh...what are you doing in my neck of the woods so early in the morning?"

"I've made it a priority to start every morning with even more training. I was actually walking back from a nearby park before we mowed each other down." Kagami begins to smile.

Giggling herself, MArinette rubd the back of her head. "Yeah, I'm sorry about that. I actually had this idea that I could make it a priority to actually wake up on time and not be so clumsy. Part one of two went perfectly, so that's a positive."

Both go back to being silent.

Feeling just a tad awkward again, MArinette pciks up the conversation again. "So...you and Adrien looked as fierce as ever during yesterday's practice. Are any metes coming up?"

Turning her head in slight excitement, KAgami nods. "Yes, actually. And both he and I plan to take home the gold."

A bit envious, Marinette was also feeling inspired at the same time. "I can't help but be jealous of how dynamic a duo you two are when together. When you're both up against each other, I always notice that your movements are almost in sync. It's really something else."

Stopping in her tracks alongside MArinette, she takes notice. "Hm? Kagami?"

Kagami doesn't respong, but merely stares ahead. "...Let me ask you something. How is it...that you and I can even..."

Waiting for Kagami to finish, MArinette jsut stares in silence.

Closing her mouth, Kagami chooses not to finish her train of thought. "No, never mind. But just know. I won't give up anytime soon."

Walking ahead alone, Marinette looks to Kagami marching forward.

Tikki, however, picked up all of thr signals. "Why is it that human girls choose ot be so competitive with one another?"

At a loss herself, Marinette jsut shrugs her shoulders. "I guess that's just one of the few dark sides of finding true love, Tikki. Insecurity can really bring out the ugly in all of us."

Bringing our attnetion back to KAgami, she continues on her way. Pulling something out of her side pocket is revealed to be her pressed rose from Adrien long ago.

School is just about to start, and Adrien is on the lookout from behind is assigned seat.

His best friend right beside him, Nino calls him out. "Dude, what's up? Looks like you're expecting a code red."

Too focused on seeing Marinette, he waves off Nino's concern. "It's nothing. HAs anyone see Marinette?"

Sitting one row behind, Alya's already seated. "You know her. She loves making us anticipate her grand entrance. She's probably just running late again. Why, what's up?"

HAving just sped through the door, the school beel gives its final ring. No on her hands and knees, Marinette pants for life. "I...made...it!"

A light blush running across his face, Adrien set his eyes on an out-of-nbreath Marinette. 'Marinette!'

Crossing her arms, Ms. Bustier wanted an explanation. "Marinette, you were close to being late again. Take your seat, please."

Trudging upstairs, Marinette notices something not to her liking. Lila was sitting in her seat next to Alya!

"Hey! Why are you sitting in my seat?" Marinette was on the prowl and looking for answers.

Feigining innocence, the potlight shines on Lila once again. "I'm so sorry, Marinette! My ears are causing me troucle again. Onlt rhis time, they both keep popping in and out at different intervals. So I need to sit closer to hear as mcuh of the review as I can with any hope of passing our test tomorrow."

Chagrined, MArinette thinks to herself, 'This again? There's no way she can recycle and reuse her lies.'

Getting involved in the dispute, Ms. Bustier speaks herself. "And with that being said, you'll be temporarily sitting in the back with Nathaniel until Lila's hearing improves."

Looking downcast, Marinette continues to ascend until taking her seat at the way back of the class. With Ms. Bustier speaking in the background, Nathaniel scoots closer.

"How are the sketches coming alone to design the perfect attire? For Mr. Agrestes' fashion show?"

Tuning in, Marinette is anything but pleased with herself. "I hate to admit it, but I haven't even started on one sketch yet. Everything's just been so crazy. I'm starting to lose focus on ehat's most important..."

With being the best teacher tht she is, Ms. Bustier is quick to catch on. "Marinette! Is there something you'd like to share with the rest of the class?"

Standing up, embarrassed, Marinette tries to clear her name. "N-no! I'm good!"

The school bell rings signifying the end of this class.

With the majority of students filing out, Ms. Bustier encorages her students. "Remember to study hard, everyone!"

Still seated at his desk, Adrien turns his head to catch a glimpse of Marinette.

Getting up, she notices Adrien's smoldering stare.

Swiftly looking away, Adrien's cheeks begin to burn.

Blushing pretty madly herself, Marinette's mind turns into a whirlwind. 'Was Adrien jsut looking my way? No. No, that can't be right. But what if it is? What if something is on my face?! No~!'

Covering her nose, Marinette worsens. 'What is something is in my nose?! This is a nightmare! I. AM LIVING. MY WORST NIGHTMARE!'

Taking a chance, Adrien looks back to her.

Clearly taking notice, Marinette tries to calm herself. 'He's looknig again. Wave at him. Do it!' With a goofy smile, Marinette waves her hand in his direction.

Giving a wave back, Adrien has a small smile.

Coming at him from the other side, Lila clutches onto Adrien. "Hey, study buddy! So we're still on for tonight, aren't we?" Says all the while smirking up at the envious Marinette.

With a furious red staining her face, MArinette clenches her fist firmly staying at her side, and grits her teeth.

Wanting in on the cat fight, what's one without Chloe Burgeouis. Now standing in front of his desk, she stakes a claim. "Just what do you think you're doing? Get your hands off of him!"

Unphased, Lila just smiles. "Chill, Chloe. I'm just stoked for our cram sesh tonight. Adrien's sweet enough to give me a hand to help prep me for the history test tomorrow."

Unable to handle the thought of Adrien being anywhere near another girl, she stomps her foot. "Uhh! Of all the-!"

Tapping her shoulder, Sabrina puts everything back in perspective. "Chloe! Your news."

Coming to, Chloe calms her inner storm. "What? Oh, that. Listen up, everyone! I have an important nnouncement to make. Some changes have been made regarding Gabriel Agrestes' fashion showcase. As of yesterday, I have just been scouted as a model to star in his upcoming show."

Surprised, Adrien asks, "You, Chloe?"

Displeased, Lila chimes in, "Wow, Chloe. Are you for real? Who personally hired you in?"

Full of herself, Chloe flaunts her win. "It was none other than Gabriel Agreste himself. Duh! And there's more. The changes that have been made to the contest are that a design for men's evening wear is to still be created. But! For those entering the contest, now you must make an evening gown for the newest model who'll walk down the runway with Adrien. Moi!"

Slpping through the crack,s Lila bolts upright out of the seat. "What did you just say?"

Getting in her face, Chloe taunts. "That's ri~ight! Yours truly will be featured as Adri-kins' female counterpart. So the contestants had better do everything they can to not embarrass me up on stage with anything hideous. Au voi!"

Now standing beside Marinette, Alya's the first to comment. "It's just like Chloe to have something up her sleeve. You're not going to pull out, are you, girl?"

Swallowing her pride, MArinette refuses to back down. "I can't believe this. Now I have to design a dress? And for Chloe! Kill me..."

Attempting to cheer her up, Alya snides, "Even your magic touch can't make that girl look good with that giant head of hers. But there's no way you can pull out now! You've got this in the bag, as I woul recall."

Coming from behind is Nathaniel. "She's right, Marinette. You can't let the likes of Chloe get in the way of your dream. YOu're stronger than that."

Tocuhed, MArinette is left in awe. "Nathaniel..."

Thumping him on the back, Alya chirps, "Well said!"

Feeling a little sheepish after speaking out of turn, he says, "Thanks...and there's something I actually wanted to ask you, Marinette. If I don't pass this test, I'm toast as soon as my parents find out. Since you have a good handle on the material, any chance you could help me cram tonight? Say my place in a couple hours?"

Her light blush cming back, Marinette is left speechless. "Oh. Uh...Alya?"

Not getting dragged into this, Alya gives a sly smirk. "Don't mind me, girl. Nino and I are a pair tonight, so I'm all set."

Turning back to Nathaniel, she couldn't just lie to get out of this awkward position. "Looks like I hae no reason to say no. Five, it is."

Ecstatic, NAthaniel tries to play it cool. "Awesome. And who knows. In between, maybe we'll cook up some ideas to get you started on your entries. Catch ya later!"

After NAthnaiel exits the stage, the scene turns itself onto Lila, clenching her fists all the while staring down at the desk.

Touching her shoulder, Adrien asks, "Lila?"

Snapping out of her moment of anger, Lila quickly stands up. "Oh, Adrien! Sorry. Chloe's news just took me by surprise. I guess I'm just wondering if she was telling the truth about her being your new runway partner instead of me. I know it may come across as selfish, but I hope that's not the case seeing as I was told that I would be your partner."

Wanting to keep the peace, Adrien's optimistic nature comes into play. "Don't worry. In any case, you and I will still get to catwalk on stage. PArtners or not, I'm looking forard to having a friendly face join me in the fun."

Wanting to conceal her true feelings of contempt, Lila plays along. "That's just like you, Adrien. Always thinking positive. Even in the gravest of situations. I gotta run an errand, but we'll meet pu later at my place. Same time, 'kay? Bye~."

Exiting the lassroom, Lila shows her true feelings aafter her mask has fallen. Steamed nd confused, Lila stomps down the stairs, no outside of the school. "This doesn't add up. I thoguht Mr. Agreste wanted to keep ADrien away from Chloe. Time to fill in some blanks."

Back in the classroom, Marinette walks down the steps. Before she can reach the bootom, Adrien cuts her off. "Hey Marinette."

Taken aback, Marinette spazzes. "Adrien! Guy-I mean hi!"

Walking towards her, he stops a few inches away. "So, um, going home?"

Regaining her composure (the norm for our sweet heroine), Marinette tries to say calm all the while her heart beats like crazy.

"Not quite. I actually have to make a couple of stops before I can. First, Mr. Adolf's house, then Nathaniel's."

Not expecting to hear another classmates' name, Adrien asks, "Wait, Nathaniel?"

Getting flustered again, MArinette is quick to explain herself. "Wahh! I-I mean-! I'm only going to Nathaniel's to help him study! Unless, of course, you need help studying? Oh, but that doesn't make sense since you're amazing in everything, including academics! Uhh. not that I knoe your grades! It's just that I can tell if someone works hard or not! And you...do..."

Lightly blushing, Adrien remains silent.

With an awkward silence between them, Marinette begins to inwardly panic. 'Oh no. I'v said too much. I've made the love of my life uncomfortable! Goodbye future with husband Adrien...'

"You...really think that much of me?"

His voice ringing in her ears, no, his question alone, she brings herself back from her train of thought. "What! Of...course. But it's not just me who thinks so! Your best friend, Nino, does too! Obviously."

She thinks to herself, 'Phew. Maybe I can still save face.'

Smiling at her cute self, he repleis with, "Thanks, Marinette...so why are you heading to our school janitor's place?"

Sad, Marinette fills him in on recent events. "Because I heard from some others that he was fired over things that weren't even really his fault. Ohh, and I know I'm probably one of the people at fault! I knew my being clumsy would hurt someone else one day..."

Adrien being the shining knight in armor that girls peg him to be, he lives up to this name at this moment. "Hey, don't beat yourself up over it. I can be pretty clumsy myself sometimes. Thankfully, it happens when no one is looking. Me and the janiotr's mop bucket had a run in with each other. Should've watched where I was going. Mind if I get in on this? I might have an idea."

More than thrilled to work alongside her love to bring justice, she excitedly nods her head. "My ears are yours."


End file.
